


I kissed a girl

by PancakeNumberTwo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Canon Compliant, Cheating, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Season/Series 01, Sexual Experimentation, Song Lyrics, Song: I Kissed a Girl (Katy Perry), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeNumberTwo/pseuds/PancakeNumberTwo
Summary: And she liked it.(Yes, English, finally!)
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore (mention), Lydia Martin/OC
Kudos: 4





	I kissed a girl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I kissed a girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560719) by [PancakeNumberTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeNumberTwo/pseuds/PancakeNumberTwo). 



> Hi there!
> 
> This fic is based on the idea Lydia isn't exactly an angel, nor does she have a good personality. And I wanted to try a different type of character I usually do (not sure I succeeded tho... :p ). I love her anyway.  
> The story is based on the structure of Katy Perry's song (obviously). Just so you know, I toyed with the idea that this OC may or may not be Allison. You're free to think whatever you want. ;)
> 
> Enjoy! o/
> 
> Yours and only,  
> P n°2 (still not a native English writer, bare with me. <3)

Lydia had decided that this party was going to suck even before she walked into it. In this type of situation, she usually avoided said party, but tonight the party was held by one of Jason’s friend and she could not find any excuse to turn down her boyfriend. She had to admit she would rather stay at home and read a clever book than face a crowd of lowlifes.

So, there she was, in the middle of said crowd of lowlifes, holding on to her red cup like a shipwrecked sailor to a life preserver. She tried to follow the beer pong showdown between Jason and the other lacrosse team members, but she soon threw the towel. She was downright bored and even the music could not distract her.

Starting to feel mildly annoyed, she was going to sit on the couch when a couple sealed by their lips bumped into her.

“Get a room!” She blew at them.

She dropped on the couch, feeling humiliated and alone. Her beer had been partially spilled on her blouse which was now sticking to her shoulder and becoming translucent on her left breast. She sighed heavily and drunk her cup in one gulp, then stole the neighboring girl hers without her noticing. Getting wrecked was her last resort. Jason never failed to resent her for making a fool of herself in public, but at this instant, she could not care less.

One cup and a half later, her head was gently spinning, the music sounded better, and her neighbors had become fun and interesting at the same time. Said girls were at least as drunk as she was. It was around then that they spotted a newcomer in the crowd. She had long curly brown hair, her curls bouncing on her shoulders as she moved. She did not wear any shirt on, exposing without shame a cute chubby stomach and a generous chest. She was relatively tall, and her legs looked absurdly long in her absurdly short shorts, her thighs redrawn by fishnet stockings. 

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion.  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

Lydia’s curiosity was picked, she was unable to put a name on her unfamiliar face. A heat wave washed over her as she watched her dance in the middle of the crowd, her body squeezing to strangers’, without avoiding the hands that ventured on her hips or legs. Lydia could not say if she was jealous of the girl’s freedom or of the ones touching her. 

And this stranger met her eyes and Lydia’s throat went dry. She slowly licked her lips, unable to break eye contact, the brunette simply smiled at her. When she gestured for Lydia to follow, the blonde jumped on her feet, scaring of her neighbor that she saluted without ceremony. They waved Lydia off with glassy eyes.

Drink in hand, she met this stranger up in the dimly light hallway. They were alone.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

The brunette caught her by the hips and Lydia let her, drowning in her blue of her decked eyes. She started rocking slowly to the rhythm, gradually bringing them closer. Lydia let herself be maneuvered, backing off until she felt the wall on her back. Her eyes dropped unconsciously on the girl’s lips and she felt her own hesitation. The brunette let her all the time and opportunities to run away but Lydia felt trapped by her own curiosity. She just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a girl, to lie to Jason, to cheat on him even, to do it in front of his eyes and to like it.

The blonde closed the distance herself, throwing her arms on top of her partner’s shoulders, joining her hand behind her nape. Her lips were warm and full, they tasted like beer and cherry.

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey._

When they let go of each other, Lydia was fighting for air and her heart was beating hard enough on her ribcage that it started hurting. It was downright exciting. A laugh escaped her, and she was proud that it sounded more sexy than drunk.

“So?” The girl whispered in her ear, making her shiver. 

“So, I hope you’re not planning on stopping now…

\- Me neither, but can’t I have at least a small name to cry when you’re making me cum?”

Lydia felt a hand come up between her thighs and press firmly on her panties. Her blood went racing. Her cup slid out of her grip and dropped to the ground, splashing their feet, but did not care. Her partner snickered, victorious and proud, and did it again. Lydia whined low.

The game was going further than what Lydia expected, way out of her comfort zone. She knew she should not try her luck, but she felt like committing the forbidden tonight. She moaned once more when her partner kept on massaging her clit through her clothes, obviously pleased with the way she reacted. 

However, the lack of articulated answer ceased to amuse her. The brunette was about to rephrase her question when Lydia stopped her. Sliding her thumb between her parted lips, she stroked her tongue. She shivered when she felt the tip of tongue piercing under the tip of her finger. Teeth started nibbling her digit as a challenge. Lydia liked a good challenge.

“You’re not from around town…” Eventually stated the blonde girl in her ear. “Not to brag or anything, but everyone knows me here. Just for that, I won’t tell you anything.”

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

The brunette moaned against her finger, shivering at the authority in her voice. Lydia planted her eyes in hers to make sure the message was clear and let go of her. Her now-free hand slid in her shorts. The brunette licked her lips in anticipation, eyes black from her blown pupils. She seemed to like the game as much as Lydia did and did not push, she did not offer her name either. 

Lydia rose to her partners lips and sealed them with her own once more. They were impatient, hurried by the urge. And Lydia was laughing against these lips and tongue that were not her boyfriend’s, too possessive and ravishing in comparison to the way Jason sweetly embraced her. Between this girl and her, it was not love, it was madness and she was loving it.

_Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent._

Lydia held on to this stranger with a strength spurred on by desperation, one hand in her shorts, the other in her hair. She drunk her sighs, eating her cherry red lips up, burned against her skin. Her whole body was on fire, she wanted more, she wanted all this girl had to offer tonight. 

The brunette seemed at least as undone and desperate as her, grabbing Lydia’s hand in her hair to put it on her own chest. Lydia hesitated for a second, feeling the full and well-rounded breast of another woman under her fingers for the first time. Her apprehensiveness was swept away when the brunette grabbed her by the waist with both hands. She slid one tight between Lydia’s legs and started rocking her hips. Lydia felt her head fall back and meet the cool wall with a wave of relief, moans escaping her in an uncontrolled fashion. 

She came back to her senses when the brunette started sucking on her neck, it was downright divine, but she could not leave marks on her skin for Jason to find. Lydia turned the table on her. Nestling her face under her pointy chin, she sucked on her jugular, licked immodestly below her hear, nibbling on her skin to point she probably wanted to scream. 

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

At some point, Lydia remembered that she was just having a bite, that she was just tasting, that she was just satiating her curiosity, that all she wanted was just kissing that girl. Then she forgot, she forgot her herself and now she was panting, chasing her orgasm she was still far, but would undeniably be delicious. One hand on the brunette’s hip, the other in her bra, she was losing herself in the rhythm of their bodies, the friction of their clothes and skins. Her panties were wet between her tights, her hair sticking to her forehead, and her mouth was watering at the corner.

“Hu-humm.”

The sound of some clearing their throat broke the magic of their small world where only them both existed. They immediately let go of each other, the brunette backing off more from the surprise than the shame. Lydia, up against the cold wall, arms on her sides, felt frozen on spot. She slowly rose her eyes up, her breath caught up in her throat as she discovered a figure leaning on the frame of the door separating the small hallway they were in from the rest of the house. 

“Stiles.” She observed coolly. 

He seemed like he did not know what to do, his stare fleeing hers, but he did not move an inch either. Lydia tried not to seems …, but she knew she lost a lot of her façade when she drank. Her partner slid her a querying look.

“Who the hell are you?” She finally asked Stiles. “What do you want with us? Can’t you see we’re busy-”

She never had the change to add anything, Lydia silenced her with one look. Stiles’ attention finally went to the confused brunette.

“You’re not from town.” He noted, his sharp eyes glancing up her figure.

"What are you doing here?” Lydia cut off.

“The whole lacrosse team is invited.” He started before lowering his eyes to his shoes then finished with some hesitation. “I’m still part of the team, in case you forgot.”

He kept silence for a few seconds and, seeing that nobody was getting his point, he added:

“Which also include Jason. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you two are still together, no?”

His eyes trailed up Lydia’s figure and he nervously licked his lips.

“Because if you’re not, I’d like a shot.”

Lydia could not help the short laughter that fell out her lips. Stiles was most certainly a weirdo, but she had to give him some credit for this bold move.

“One word of what you just saw…” She articulated every syllable as she stepped so close to him, she could feel his body heat. “One single word. And you won’t what came for you.

\- So, about this date?” Stiles tried weakly, a shy smile on his lips.

“In your dream, virgin.” She stated, pushing past him.

Ignoring the brunette’s complains, Lydia crossed the living room still full of drunks dancing against each other. She went straight to the kitchen and the beer pong table, where she saw Jason for the last time. He’d better have condoms on him…

**Author's Note:**

> Btw. I'm looking for a beta. PM if you'd be interested in collaborating. :)


End file.
